


The tooth fairy

by ofiuciocontuco



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherhood, Fluff and Humor, litlle black hat and little white hat, theinsanefruitloops-chan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiuciocontuco/pseuds/ofiuciocontuco
Summary: Everybody knows that when a teeth fall all what you've to do is put it under your pillow, but things aren't so easy with the eldrich children. Fights of power, tentacles, eyes and unexpected contracts....





	The tooth fairy

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift to the great artist of the blog http://theinsanefruitloop-chan.tumblr.com/ (if you haven't seen her work yet, what are you waiting for? a red carpet? go, go! you won't regret it).

It was a warm autumn afternoon, the leaves fell gracefully like ballet dancers after the theater set on fire. Of course, one make comparisons for poetic reasons, not because it had happened a few hours ago.

Anyway that’s not important now, what’s important is that autumn is the month when everything changes, autumn is the month in which the fur falls, the branches fall and...teeth too?

White hat had his mouth wide open while his brother black hat scrounged the gap between his teeth, and started to search inside his throat with his tiny and little hands. The white demon began to cough desperately as he tried to scream "get out of my mouth" but instead of his throat he fumbled awkwardly at the sound of "ey ou mai mut”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. And i’m not any kind of mamut” groaned offended Black Hat. Then suddenly the jaw of the his brother close abruptly, causing consequently that his small and sharp teeth got encrusted on the hand of the elder. The anger and tantrum of both ended as a flight of shadows, eyes and tentacles. They turned into an earthquake of deformed extremities and supernatural powers. The ground trembled violently beneath his feet, while the trees and games in the plaza burned. All the children, parents and the few surviving dancers had to evacuate immediately. Finally, the deformed monstrous dissolved leaving only the little body of the children with their silly blows. However, they couldn’t do a real harm, their hands didn’t hit the other's body, they were just chewing the air with their eyes closed and growling offended.

“Why you always act so dumb?” shouted Black Hat angrily, he was only trying to help but his brother was silly and annoying as always 

“I’m not a dumb, you’re a brute! you almost kill me!” replied white while he adjusted his hat and his small white suit. He tried to act cool down as if the insult didn’t bother to him. After all, he was a little gentleman and he had to keep his dignified demeanor, not like his foul-mouthed brother. 

“No, you’re dumb” scream offended black again as he crossed his arms “dumb like a racoon!” and that was the worst offence that a little boy of his age could do

White hat stared at him full of anger. He always tried to be a pacific person but you cannot allow that the people tread on your name and leaves ado, sometimes you have to counter-attack and begin the war. Set weapons posture and shooted the cannons towards the elder “And you’re smelly like a… like a rotten fish” 

Black Hat gasp offended, that was soulless “Well, good luck searching your lost teeth because i’m leaving” The furrowed brow of the small white resigned, turning his angry face into a pressing concern. He was losing the war and if he didn’t do something he would lose forever. 

He threw himself to the soil to embracing the legs of his brother while he was begging for his mercy “Please don’t leave me” fat drops roll in his cheeks “I need you” his pleading eyes rested on his brother's offended gaze “pleaaseee” 

 

Black hat only responded with a ruthless look

 

The manipulation was all that was left, he usually avoided falling so low but desperate times call for desperate measures. He took out all his heavy artillery: the extensive and tearful pupils, the tremulous and imploring voice, he knelt at his feet and he was even ready to kiss his feet if with that he would achieve his purposes.

“The tooth fairy won’t appear if there’s not a tooth under the pillow. Please help me. Pretty pretty pleasee! ”

He continue begging and hugging his brother until the elder succumbed to his pleas with a weary sigh. A slight smile was sketched on White’s face, it was good to know that the trick still worked. Fortunately, Black Hat couldn’t see his reaction because the little one was embracing his back.

“I was trying to find your teeth!! You said you swallow it with that stupid apple, so it is obviously in your throat, but you didn’t allow me to reach deeper” he screamed furiously while he leered him

“But you were asphyxiating me” complained the white one 

“That’s no excuse. Suck it up like a real demon!”

White's eyes blurred again, his lower lip trembled and the weather of his face predicted long rains throughout the day. His older brother reluctantly placed his hand on his shoulders and tried to reassure him.

The elder started the nothingness. He was running out of ideas, it wasn’t his fault his brother's stupidity but he couldn't handle the view of his sad face. Why did he always make it so difficult?

“What else I can do for you?” sighed resignedly

“You could help me to find another teeth to put under the pillow. We could use one of yours” answered quietly white in a dry voice, thus breaking the drama that had sustained up to the moment. The silence spread between them like an uncomfortable blanket. Autumn leaves fell slowly. Black Hat scowl, his eyebrows joined in an indignant gesture. 

“No way!! I won’t lend you one of my teeth, you freak! why don’t you use one of them?” shouted as he pointed to a group of squirrels in the top of a three

“I can’t use them teeth, they don’t have the same shape as mine. Please brother” The imploring and tearful eyes returned again “Pretty pleaaseee”

He was trying to manipulate him again, that angel-faced bastard. He always did the same, but this time he went too far. Thought annoyed the black one with his pride slightly hurt. He hated being so easy to read, so influentially. He was a powerful demon, not a store of teeth reservation.

“No! I will not do it and there is no form in which you could convince me” sentenced furiously while he turned his back and started to walk away. 

“Wait!! what if we use your teeth as a lure to capture the tooth fairy and rob all her money?”

The words floated in the air for a brief moment. Black Hat stopped short his steps and grinned from ear to ear with the tempting offer. In fact, it could be a great plan.Yes, he could have something even better than money. He just needed an extra large fly trap, a cage or maybe a glass and a pair of pins to show her corpse as a good trophy. 

“I want the half of the money and the fairy” exclaimed the black demon

“No way, it has to be an equitable distribution. Half of the money and half of the fairy”

Black Hat could already see the long faces and the tears of the children of the world without their beloved tooth fairy. He could also hear the screams, while he’ll be showing her bloody body split in half. It was going to be so funny. 

They shaked their hands sealing the agreement while they were smiling with identical sharp and evil smiles. After all, not for nothing they were brothers.


End file.
